Case Closed: The case of a murdering demon
by Ginsenshi
Summary: Okay here’s the deal I can’t write a mystery story if my life depended on it to write it, okay? So this is just going to be an off the wind ConanFic. A demon has been murdering people and it up to Conan Edogawa and the Junior Detective League to fin
1. Chapter 1: Conan’s usual day

_Case Closed_

Meitantei Conan

(Detective Conan)

_The case of a murdering demon_

By: Kouji Ginsenshi 9/18/04

Rated: PG-13

* * *

**Summary**: Okay here's the deal; I can't write a mystery story if my life depended on it to write it, okay? So this is just going to be an off the wind Conan-Fic. A demon has been murdering people and it up to Conan Edogawa and the Junior Detective League to find out way. R&R please... K. Ginsenshi

**Chapter 1: Conan's usual day **

At Teitan Elementary School; Conan's school

"Conan wait up!" Mitch, George, and Amy shout to their friend Conan.

Conan turns, "Hi guys, Amy." Conan says.

"So where when you in class today Conan?" Amy asks.

"Um... at the Norse's office." Conan says, '_No I was out at the bar getting drunk.' _

"Conan, Conan? You okay?" Amy asks.

"What Amy? I was just thinking that's all." Conan says.

"Okay Conan...so wanna come over to my house after school?" Amy asks.

"Um... yeah sure;_ Great Jimmy, just great you're gonna date a kid." _Conan thinks.

"Oh thank you Conan." Amy says.

"Well, ja mata." Conan says as he walks off to the awaiting Rachel.

"So have fun it school Conan?" Rachel asks.

"The usual Rachel." Conan says, "Oh Rachel I need to go to Dr. Agasa laboratory."

"Why?" Rachel asks.

"I just wanna see all the new stuff." Conan says.

"Okay Conan." Rachel says, "I'll come with you."

"What?! Um... no... that's okay Rachel, I'll see you at home... later." Conan says.

At Dr. Agasa's Lab

(The doorbell rings)

"Coming, coming." Dr. Agasa says as he gets the door, "Oh hi Conan, is Mis Rachel with you?"

"No." Conan says.

"Good, good Conan err Jimmy come in." Dr. Agasa says.

"So why'd you call me here doctor Agasa?" Conan asks.

"Well I have some new gaits for you, Conan." Dr. Agasa says.

"Oh? Okay let's see 'em." Jimmy says.

Dr. Agasa pulls out some boxes; "Auh, here they are Jimmy;

1st up here is an improved version of the Bow Tie Voice Transmitter, with a weirder voice choices. 2nd are the Homing Glasses also with a weirder region, 3rd are the Super Sneakers with a high power level, 4th are the new and improved Junior Detective League modified walkie-talkies with longer region. Last and not less is the Solar Powered Skateboard now with a back up bettor." Dr. Agasa lists.

"Thank you Dr. Agasa." Conan (Jimmy) says as takes the stuff.

"You're welcome Jimmy, now you'd better get back to Rachel's before she think you've gone missing." Dr. Agasa says.

"Of course don't want to make Rachel mad or she'll kill me." Conan says.

With though last words Conan returns on feet to the Moores' place, but as Conan gets close to the Moores' place. He begins to feel uneasy as if something or someone was, is watching him.

"Something seems wrong, it as if something watching me?" Conan asks himself as he turns something rushes passed him, he drops all the stuff Dr. Agasa had given him; "Auhh damn it!"

The thing rushed him was in a red-silver flash of colors.

"Okay now I know something wrong." Conan says as he sees blood dripping on to the ground for somewhere.

Conan goes over to where the blood is coming from and find... a body... a human female body; "A... a woman's body?!" Conan shouts, "I should Inspector Meguire." Conan reaches from his cell-phone; "Hello? Can I talk to Inspector Meguire, this Conan Edogawa and I think I just saw someone being killed."

"Of course now where are you, what street?"

"On the corner of 5th and 6th in down town Tokyo." Conan says.

The inurn calls Meguire to the scene.

Hour later; Inspector Meguire and the police arrive at the crime scene; "Hey Conan, why are you here?" Insp. Meguire asks. "I'm the one who called the crime in." Conan says to Insp. Meguire.

"Any evidence or any sign of the murderer weapon?" Insp. Meguire asks one of the officers. "None sir, it looks like a open and shut case or a sauced; Inspector." One of the offices says. "Perhaps, perhaps not." Insp. Meguire says, "Now for you little detective Conan, why where you out passed dark?"

"I was at Dr. Agasa's place, he was showing me some... um... uh... new toys he had bout for his... um... grandkids." Conan says nervously.

"His grandkids, huh, Conan?" Insp. Meguire asks aloud unsure if he should believe the word of an eight year-old kid like Conan, "Well okay Conan then you can go now, but no more gallivanting at night, okay Conan?"

"Yes sir and good night Inspector Meguire." Conan says as he takes one last look at the crime scene, _"Something wrong here, I know it was no ordinary murderer or even a sauced." _He thinks as he contains on his way to the Moores' place.

Later back at the Moores' place;

"Rachel I'm home!" Conan shouts as he takes off his shoed and jacket and hangs on the coast rack and puts his shoes by the door.

"Oh hello Conan, her you seen my father?" Rachel asks as she walks into the front hall and put down a laundry basket full of their clothes.

"No, Rachel I haven't I just got home from Dr. Agasa's place." Conan says as he walks into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Oh okay Conan, so what you do there?" Rachel asks as she goes into Richard's room to put away some laundry.

"He... um... showed me some new games he's working on." Conan says.

"That's nice, now get ready for bed please." Rachel says as she gets up and exits Richard's room and into the bathroom to give _'Conan'_ a bath.

Later after Conan's bath;

"Night Rachel." Conan says as he gets into bed and under the blankets. "Night Conan, sweet dreams." Rachel says back as she to gets into bed.

So that's chapter 1 hoped you liked it, I want at less 5 reviews for chapter 2 to go up and that's give's me time to work on it. Well bye all.

K. Ginsenshi


	2. Chapter 2: Conan's murder mystery

So 4 reviews? Not 5? But oh well here's chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Conan's murder mestery**

At Teitan Elementary School; Conan's school

The next day Conan goes to school thinking about nothing, but the case he has stumble into. Conan sits in class thinking; _"Something wrong about this case, I know it was no ordinary murder or even a sauced, what is it, god damn it, WHAT IS IT?!" _Conan contains to think why'll the class go though their math lessons.

"Mr. Edogawa!" the teacher shouts at Conan.

Conan looks around thinking 'I didn't do anything'; "Me? Ms. Takahashi?" Conan goes red as the class laughs. "Now, now class clam down." Ms. Takara says, "is something wrong Conan dear?"

"What? Wrong, of course... not... of course... not Ms. Takahashi." Conan stammers out.

"Do you need to see the noise, Conan?" Ms. Takahashi asks.

"N-no ma'am." Conan replies.

"Of course, but please do pay attention." Ms. Takahashi says to Conan.

"_Damn woman I have more important stuff to worry over then this damn math, beside I could do it in my sleep."_ Conan thinks.

(So I'm not done I know; I'm sorry I can't think of anything, with this note the chapter well on... go but for now it to be contained. To all who are going to say something about my spelling; I know I need to fix it 'all' with your help maybe I can have better stories)

-Kouji Ginsenshi 9/22/04


	3. Chapter 3:Starting the case

Note to my reviewers: Thanks for the reviews and to answer D&SM's question I found it on that's site you post in Lyoko /Yash C.O.S in fav sites, duh baka yell at me later. 

Kouji Ginsenshi

Some lines co-authored by Dragon and Sword Master

**Chapter 3:Starting the case**

The ball soon rings with Conan still thinking and whining about Ms. Takahashi's sculling.

"Bitch of a woman." Conan mutters under this breath.

"Mr. Edogawa did you say something?" Ms. Takahashi asks.

"No Ma'am." Conan says quickly as not to in get in any trouble.

"Very well then Conan, have a nice night." Ms. Takahashi says as she closes and locks the classroom door as she and Conan walk out of the room.

"You too Takahashi-sensei." Conan says as he goes to Rachel.

"Hi Conan." Rachel says as she walks up.

Amy walks passed; "Conan why didn't you never come over yesterday?" she asks.

"I... I had to... um... had to um ... to solve a case." Conan stammers out.

"A case, a case without us?" Mitch asked as he came up to the others.

"Yeah without us Conan?" George asks as he too comes up to them.

"Sorry guys but I stubble into the case." Conan says.

"Hey Conan what kinda of case?" Amy asks.

"Murder..." Conan, says darkly.

"MURDER???!!! And the police didn't have you follow up on the case or call Mr. Moore?" Mitch, Amy, and George ask.

"Yep Insp. Meguire thinks it just a homicide, or just open and shut case of murder." Conan says.

(Yeah I know it sucky, so give idea here, AIM: BaltoX1)


	4. Chapter 4: Meet a hanyoutomodachi

Okay after weeks of not updating I have- beside wouldn't let any author upload new chapters-me or any of my friends.

Okay I'm back with chapter 4 I think, yeah 4 okay, so how's everyone been? Me, I been wearing a _Real_ red dog collar since 10/19/04, that was Thursday, I think reason I was a _Inu _(dog) and my friend gave me the puppy-dog-eyes so I couldn't say no to her, that and I got hugs! I was a Dalmatian for partners day in my school's Spirit Week. We're going against the _Demons_ my School's revival team. So I'm going to that so I'm posting Chapter 4 so I don't forget about it. Also I'm wearing the collar as I write all this.

Also to every single reviewer who think that I have _**Inuyasha**_ killing people the answer is; NO HE ISN'T! Answer me this in your reviews and E-mails is Inuyasha the kind of guy (when not in Demon form) to kill people for no reason? _K. Ginsenshi_

_Meitantei Conan (Detective Conan) FUNimation Productions, Ltd. – © 2004 FUNimation Productions, Ltd., All Rights Reserved _

TMS Entertainment Ltd.  
Katsuki Masai  
© Gosho Aoyama / Shogakukan YTV TMS All Rights Reserved

Inuyasha © RUMIKO TAKAHASHI /Shogakukan YOMIURI TV SUNRISE 2004

**Chapter 4: Meet a Hanyou-tomodachi **

**Half-Translated title: Meet a Hanyou friend**

"Yeah right, it more like someone murdering these people." Mitch says as he looks at Conan.

"Yeah…" Conan sighs, _"Uh-duh."_

So Conan and Rachel head back to the Moores' place walks hand in hand, with Rachel sculling Conan to not run. They walk on, but about walk on see they see a girl in a Tokyo school uniform with raven black hair looking as if she's looking for something.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha where are you, you'd better not be hiding trying to scare me." The girl says.

"Inuyasha?" Rachel asks, as she looks confused at the girl, "Inuyasha? I heard that name, I think. That Kagome Higurashi's boyfriends' name, Serena's friend from Tokyo she friend with one of Kagome's friend Eri and Yuki."

**Profile**: Serena Sebastian,

Serena is one of Rachel's best friends and the second daughter of a wealthy and powerful businessman. Serena is spoiled and loves to chase cute boys, but she is good-hearted and a very loyal friend to Rachel. Conan sometimes uses Serena to solve cases when Richard isn't around as she, like Richard is vain enough not to question her subconscious deductions.

"Inu-Yasha?" Conan asks Rachel, "Isn't that the name of the Hanyou senshi from the _Sengoku Jidai_ lessons Rachel?"

"It is and I'm sure that's Kagome Higurashi, I wonder if she'll remember after all these years? I mean I haven't seen her in since I was 5 years-old growing up with Jimmy in Tokyo." Rachel says.

"…Kagome… Higurashi…" Conan says, "I remember she was that girl who always missed class after her 15th birthday with all those illnesses."

Rachel walks over to the girl, "Excuse me Kagome?" Rachel asks abit unsure if it the same Kagome or ever if it is Kagome.

"Hmm… Inu-…Inuyasha? R-Rachel- Rachel Moore?!" Kagome asks.

"KAGOME! Kagome I haven't seen you in so long why are you here in Odaiba?" Rachel asks Kagome.

"I'm looking for my good-for-nothing-boyfriend and a yet my sweet Inuyasha." Kagome says.

"Inuyasha?" Conan asks, "who's he?"

"A great guy, well kinda he's kinda still likes his ex-girlfriend; Kikyo." Kagome says.

"I know how that is, Jimmy gone off on some big case and doesn't call me, but when he does it Haven just hearing his voice." Rachel says dreamily.

"_Wow I never known Rachel cared so much." Jimmy_/Conan thinks with a blush.

"Conan, you okay your blushing you thinking about_ Amy_?" Rachel asks.

"WHAT?! NO! Of course not!" Conan shouts as he looks away.

"Well any well ja mata Rachel-chan, I'm gonna go find my Inuyasha." Kagome says with a wave as she walks away.

"Oi Kagome, what's he look like?" Rachel asks.

"The longest cutest silver hair, a red fire rat haroi." Kagome says in loving detail.

"Hmm… can I have him and you take Jimmy?" Rachel asks playfully.

"No thanks, oh yeah he's wearing a baseball-cap too." Kagome ads pulling out a picture of Inuyasha, "How do you know the Great Detective Jimmy Kudo any ways? I'm such a big fan of his."

"We're class mate, how what a tour of his place?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, wait his mom and dad wont mind?" Kagome asks.

"No not it all they're in the _States_." Rachel says.

So Conan, Rachel and Kagome head to Jimmy's place, looking all around, finding Jimmy's room and see a picture of a young Jimmy Kudo.

"Hey Rachel look Jimmy look a lot like your little friend here." Kagome says pointing at Conan.

"Yeah he does." Rachel agrees

"Eppp.... Auhh no I don't Rachel." Conan stammers out.

"What Conan, you don't wanna see Jimmy's place?" Rachel asks.

"Um…?" Conan mumbles.

"Whatever, Conan." Rachel says as she and Kagome go to Jimmy's place.

Later in Jimmy's room,

"WOW Rachel it so nice, did you ever sleepover?" Kagome asks.

"Well, yeah I did." Rachel replies.

"Oooh, did you ever kiss him or wanna kiss him?" Kagome asks.

"Ummm…. Kagome this isn't the place to talk about it, beside Conan here and he's just a kid." Rachel says.

"Oh yeah." Kagome says back.

Rachel then looks up and sees something in the tree outside Jimmy's window.

"What the? A boy?" Rachel asks aloud.

"A boy… hmm… Osuwari…!" Kagome says as a gown comes from the ground.

"Auhhh… KAGOME!!!!" the boy shouts.

"Aa, Eep Inuyasha? Oh gomen nasai Inuyasha." Kagome apologizes.

"Humph, yeah, yeah." Inuyasha says as he jumps up onto Jimmy's room.

"So Inuyasha where have you been?" Kagome asks as she looks hatefully.

"Umm… sleeping in that tree." Inuyasha answers as he points to the tree outside Jimmy's window.

"Osuwari!" Kagome shouts again, as yet again Inuyasha hits the floor.

"Hey that hurts. Stop it!" Inuyasha whines. 

"Then stop leaving me to go sleep in some tree Inuyasha!" Kagome shouts as she hugs Inuyasha, "You worried me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha hugs Kagome back, "Kagome, gomen nasai." Inuyasha apologizes.

"Arigatou, Inuyasha." Kagome says, thanking Inuyasha.

"So Inuyasha? Huh?" Conan asks as he looks into the dark.

"Hey Kagome is this the frames Jimmy Kudo?" Inuyasha asks turning to Conan sniffing the air, "Hmm…? He smells like him."

"_What? I still smell like my old-self? Oh shit."_ Conan thinks, as he looks at Inuyasha.

"YOU!" Inuyasha says as he looks Conan.

"What?" Conan asks, as he looks at Rachel.

"You small like that Kudo-person." Inuyasha says, as he looks Conan.

Okay I'm back with chapter 4 I think, yeah 4 okay, so how's everyone been? Me, I been wearing a _Real_ red dog collar since 10/19/04, that was Thursday, I think reason I was a _Inu _(dog) and my friend gave me the puppy-dog-eyes so I couldn't say no to her, that and I got hugs! I was a Dalmatian for partners day in my school's Spirit Week. We're going against the _Demons_ my school's revival team. So I'm going to that so I'm posting Chapter 4 so I don't forget about it. Also I'm wearing the collar as I write all this.

Also to every single reviewer who think that I have _Inuyasha_ killing people the answer is; NO HE ISN'T! Answer me this in your reviews and E-mails is Inuyasha the kind of guy (when not in Demon form) to kill people for no reason? _K. Ginsenshi_

_Meitantei Conan (Detective Conan) FUNimation Productions, Ltd. – © 2004 FUNimation Productions, Ltd., All Rights Reserved _

TMS Entertainment Ltd.  
Katsuki Masai  
© Gosho Aoyama / Shogakukan YTV TMS All Rights Reserved

Inuyasha © RUMIKO TAKAHASHI /Shogakukan YOMIURI TV SUNRISE 2004

**Chapter 4: Meet a hanyou-tomodachi**

**Half-Translated title: Meet a Hanyou friend**

"Yeah right, it more like someone murdering these people." Mitch says as he looks at Conan.

"Yeah…" Conan sighs, _"Uh-duh."_

So Conan and Rachel head back to the Moores' place walks hand in hand, with Rachel sculling Conan to not run. They walk on, but about walk on see they see a girl in a Tokyo school uniform with raven black hair looking as if she's looking for something.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha where are you, you'd better not be hiding trying to scare me." The girl says.

"Inuyasha?" Rachel asks, as she looks confused at the girl, "Inuyasha? I heard that name, I think. That Kagome Higurashi's boyfriends' name, Serena's friend from Tokyo she friend with one of Kagome's friend Eri and Yuki."

**Profile**: Serena Sebastian,

Serena is one of Rachel's best friends and the second daughter of a wealthy and powerful businessman. Serena is spoiled and loves to chase cute boys, but she is good-hearted and a very loyal friend to Rachel. Conan sometimes uses Serena to solve cases when Richard isn't around as she, like Richard is vain enough not to question her subconscious deductions.

"Inu-Yasha?" Conan asks Rachel, "Isn't that the name of the Hanyou senshi from the _Sengoku Jidai_ lessons Rachel?"

"It is and I'm sure that's Kagome Higurashi, I wonder if she'll remember after all these years? I mean I haven't seen her in since I was 5 years-old growing up with Jimmy in Tokyo." Rachel says.

"…Kagome… Higurashi…" Conan says, "I remember she was that girl who always missed class after her 15th birthday with all those illnesses."

Rachel walks over to the girl, "Excuse me Kagome?" Rachel asks abit unsure if it the same Kagome or ever if it is Kagome.

"Hmm… Inu-…Inuyasha? R-Rachel- Rachel Moore?!" Kagome asks.

"KAGOME! Kagome I haven't seen you in so long why are you here in Odaiba?" Rachel asks Kagome.

"I'm looking for my good-for-nothing-boyfriend and a yet my sweet Inuyasha." Kagome says.

"Inuyasha?" Conan asks, "who's he?"

"A great guy, well kinda he's kinda still likes his ex-girlfriend; Kikyo." Kagome says.

"I know how that is, Jimmy gone off on some big case and doesn't call me, but when he does it Haven just hearing his voice." Rachel says dreamily.

"_Wow I never known Rachel cared so much." Jimmy_/Conan thinks with a blush.

"Conan, you okay your blushing you thinking about_ Amy_?" Rachel asks.

"WHAT?! NO! Of course not!" Conan shouts as he looks away.

"Well any well ja mata Rachel-chan, I'm gonna go find my Inuyasha." Kagome says with a wave as she walks away.

"Oi Kagome, what's he look like?" Rachel asks.

"The longest cutest silver hair, a red fire rat haroi." Kagome says in loving detail.

"Hmm… can I have him and you take Jimmy?" Rachel asks playfully.

"No thanks, oh yeah he's wearing a baseball-cap too." Kagome ads pulling out a picture of Inuyasha, "How do you know the Great Detective Jimmy Kudo any ways? I'm such a big fan of his."

"We're class mate, how what a tour of his place?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, wait his mom and dad wont mind?" Kagome asks.

"No not it all they're in the _States_." Rachel says.

So Conan, Rachel and Kagome head to Jimmy's place, looking all around, finding Jimmy's room and see a picture of a young Jimmy Kudo.

"Hey Rachel look Jimmy look a lot like your little friend here." Kagome says pointing at Conan.

"Yeah he does." Rachel agrees

"Eppp.... Auhh no I don't Rachel." Conan stammers out.

"What Conan, you don't wanna see Jimmy's place?" Rachel asks.

"Um…?" Conan mumbles.

"Whatever, Conan." Rachel says as she and Kagome go to Jimmy's place.

Later in Jimmy's room,

"WOW Rachel it so nice, did you ever sleepover?" Kagome asks.

"Well, yeah I did." Rachel replies.

"Oooh, did you ever kiss him or wanna kiss him?" Kagome asks.

"Ummm…. Kagome this isn't the place to talk about it, beside Conan here and he's just a kid." Rachel says.

"Oh yeah." Kagome says back.

Rachel then looks up and sees something in the tree outside Jimmy's window.

"What the? A boy?" Rachel asks aloud.

"A boy… hmm… Osuwari…!" Kagome says as a gown comes from the ground.

"Auhhh… KAGOME!!!!" the boy shouts.

"Aa, Eep Inuyasha? Oh gomen nasai Inuyasha." Kagome apologizes.

"Humph, yeah, yeah." Inuyasha says as he jumps up onto Jimmy's room.

"So Inuyasha where have you been?" Kagome asks as she looks hatefully.

"Umm… sleeping in that tree." Inuyasha answers as he points to the tree outside Jimmy's window.

"Osuwari!" Kagome shouts again, as yet again Inuyasha hits the floor.

"Hey that hurts. Stop it!" Inuyasha whines. 

"Then stop leaving me to go sleep in some tree Inuyasha!" Kagome shouts as she hugs Inuyasha, "You worried me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha hugs Kagome back, "Kagome, gomen nasai." Inuyasha apologizes.

"Arigatou, Inuyasha." Kagome says, thanking Inuyasha.

"So Inuyasha? Huh?" Conan asks as he looks into the dark.

"Hey Kagome is this the frames Jimmy Kudo?" Inuyasha asks turning to Conan sniffing the air, "Hmm…? He smells like him."

"_What???? I still smell like my old-self? Oh shit."_ Conan thinks, as he looks at Inuyasha.

"YOU!" Inuyasha says, as he looks Conan.

"What?" Conan asks, as he looks at Rachel.

"You small like that Kudo-person." Inuyasha says, as he looks Conan.


	5. Kudos to you Yash

**Detective Conan**

_**-Meitantei Conan-**_

Case Closed

One Truth Prevails™-

**The case of a murdering demon**

Okay so I haven't updated in a long time I know, I've been through my 7th break up with my girlfriend and got back with her and I've been saying sorry to her with ever hug and kiss I give her so yeah anyhow's here chapter 5.

Part 5 Okay Ch. 5 enjoy

**Chapter 5: Kudo**_s_ **to you _Yash_ **

Last time-

"YOU!" Inuyasha says, as he looks Conan.

"What?" Conan asks, as he looks at Rachel.

"You small like that Kudo-person." Inuyasha says, as he looks Conan.

"_Ah shit."_ Conan thinks as he tries to of a way out of predicament

"Hey kid- if you are _Jimmy Kudo_ how'd you become a kid?" Inuyasha asks as looks at Conan.

"I'm not Jimmy Kudo!" Conan shouts,_ "Damn what if he find out that I'm …me?"_

"You smell like him," Inuyasha says, as he sniffs Conan's clothes, "You are him!"

"Stop sniffing me and no I'm not." Conan says as he backs up.

"Conan- I mean _Jimmy_." Rachel says as she kneeled down to Conan's level, "Is it really you Jimmy?" Rachel begins to cry a little.

"Rachel… don't cry please, Rachel don't cry…please." Conan says as tears full his eyes, "Yes Rachel it's me, I am Jimmy Kudo… okay? I'm sorry I didn't tell you I didn't want you to get hurt if you know… I'm sorry Rachel now please don't cry."

"Jimmy, JIMMY HOW DARE YOU!" Rachel shouts as she gets and about smacks Conan (Jimmy).

"Rachel calm down please I couldn't have told you, I wanted too it I thought it'd be to dangerous if you knew." Conan says as he looks away from Rachel.

"You worried me for 9 months and you've been here all this time?" Rachel says as she looks at Conan.

"I said I'm sorry Rachel please don't cry." he begs, as he just looks at Inuyasha, "So you were right huh Yash?" Conan asks.

"Hmm yep I guess huh kid?" Inuyasha asks as he looks at Kagome, "Uhh to this isn't so weird huh Kagome?" Inuyasha asks.

"Weird how would this be weird, not weird for us Yash." Kagome replies, as she hugs Inuyasha.

Ginsenshi: Okay that's for now everyone I'll update soon I hope it not flame to up this Fic and my others, okay?


End file.
